the wish on a star
by NO1disneyfan
Summary: After Nick is muzzled by the scouts, he makes a wish for a friend. His wish comes true but he never thought he could ever be friends with a bunny.
1. Chapter 1

9 year old Nick was running around in his green scout uniform. He was so happy, he finally going to be a member of the junior ranger scouts at last.  
"Nick, come here so I can brush your fur. You want to look your best for when become a scout don't you?" his mom said.  
Nick stopped running around and went over to his mother, and sat down in a chair. "I'm really exicted, i'm going to help lots of mammals, and we get to go camping and i'm gonna make lots of new friends."  
His mom ran the brush over his head. "Of course you will darling." she smiled softly at him, although deep inside she was worried about her son. She knew foxes were treated as crimnals in this world.  
"Oh mom it's nearly 7.30, can i go now please?" he asked.  
His mom chuckled, and allowed him to go. "Good luck Nick." she shouted as he ran out of the front door. She just prayed the mammals there wouldn't judge him.  
Nick ran to the building where the scouts held their meetings.  
"Well here I go." Said Nick, as he put on a confident smile, and he came down the stairs to meet the 5 members of the junior ranger scouts. A woodchuck,a zebra,a mooze,a horse and a hippo. They all had friendly smiles on their faces.  
"Hey Nick" greeted the woodchuck. "Are you ready for initiation?" he asked.  
Nick had a sly smirk on his face. "Yeah pretty much born ready."  
He then gave the zebra a high five, and stood up straight, as the woodchuck signaled for the lights to be turned off. Everything was dark for a moment, until Nick seen a bright light come on to his face. He blinked a few times to get use to the flashlight. Then smiled, as he dream was seconds from coming true.  
"Ok, now raise your right paw, and deliver the oath" the woodchuck told him with a smile.  
Nick held up his paw and said "I Nicholas Wilde promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy." he grinned.  
The woodchuck smirked to the others, then when he looked back at the young fox his friendly smile was gone, and replace with a mean sneer.  
"But you're a fox, how could you be anything like that?"  
Nick was now both frightened and confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, as he took a few steps back.  
"What he means is, everyone knows what you foxes are like." The zebra said, as they 5 came closer to Nick. They began to make a circle around him blocking any chance of escape.  
"You're always lying."  
"Cheating."  
"And stealing."  
The woodchuck then pushed the scared fox to the floor, and the zebra and the moose held him down by his arms. "The only way we'll trust you is with this." He smirked evilly, holding a muzzle in his paws.  
Nick's eyes opened wide, as he began to yell. " No please guys, what did I do to you?"  
His pleas were ignored by the scouts, and they slipped the cold, hard muzzle onto his face.  
Then they all began to laugh. "If you really thought a fox could be a scout, you must be dumber than you look" the woodchuck mocked.  
It was all way to much for poor Nick, as he got up and ran outside.  
"Aww he's gonna cry" He heard one of the scout taunt.  
Nick sturrgled to pull the muzzle over his head, but soon succded and he threw it on the floor in anger. What had he done? All he ever wanted was to be a scout.  
Why were foxes treated so badly in this world? What had they done so wrong?  
Nick then decided to go home, but he just couldn't tell his mom what had happened. She had spent ages saving up for his uniform, all to make him happy. Plus he was scared he wouldn't be believed, after all it was their word against his and it 5 against 1. he had no chance.  
Soon Nick arrived back home, before he went on he put on a fake smile.  
"Hey little scout." His mom greeted. "How was it?"  
Nick wanted to cry, he wanted to hug his mom and tell her everything but he couldn't, he just couldn't.  
"It was great mom, everyone is really nice." He lied still putting on his false smile.  
"Well thats great honey." Said his mom, giving him a hug.  
"Yeah well uh i'm uh pretty tired, do you mind of i get an early night?" he asked.  
"Of course darling, you've had a busy day today, you get some rest."  
Nick then went up to his bedroom and took of his uniform, at first it was a symbol of happiness, Something that would have made his dream come true, but now it was just nothing.  
Nick still tried not to cry incase his mom heard him. He then looked out of the window, and saw a star in the sky. He remembered a few years back his mom had told him it was the wishing star. He had never wished on it before, but could this star really grant wishes?  
"Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight,I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." he paused for a moment. "I wish I had a friend." he said.  
He then went to bed wondering if it would come true, would he ever find a true friend?  
Thank you for reading please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick had always tried to be a honest fox. He always admitted when he did something wrong, like when he was 5, he was playing ball in the house and he knocked over his moms vase, and even though he was scared he still told her the truth.  
Now he was lying, he was telling his mom he was fine when he wasn't. He lay in bed knowing that he would have to face the scouts at school. He dreaded going to school, he imagined the word got round pretty quickly, and the scouts may make up stories as to why they had to muzzle him.  
Nick was already a bit of an outcast at school, no one really wanted to be his friend. Whilst some mammals simply ignored Nick, some whispred things behind his back.  
"Nick time for school." his mom said as she knocked on his bedroom door, and came in.  
Nick sighed and put on his flase smile again. "Ok mom, be now in a minute." As soon as his mom was gone his smile turned back into a sad frown.  
Sadly he went over to his wardrobe and put on a blue pair of jeans and a red t shirt. Then he went downstairs in the kichen.  
"Good morning Nick." Greeted his mom. as he sat drinking a cup of coffee.  
"Hi mom." Nick said, as he poured a bowl of ceral and put in some milk. He then went over to the table, and sat down.  
"So Nick when's your next scout meeting?" she asked.  
Nick put a spoonful of ceral in his mouth, and then ate it. "Next week" he answered, wishing his mom wouldn't talk about the scouts. It was bad enough they muzzled him, but when his mom was happy and talking about them as if they were good, only made Nick feel worse.  
"You know sweetie, i'm so proud of you." His mom smiled. "You're a good,honest fox, and i'm so happy you wanted to be a scout to be others wrong about our kind. I know it hasn't always been easy for you Nick, since your dad left and all. But you never let that get you down."  
Nick felt more tears in his eyes now, as he remembered his dad had divorced his mom when he was 6. They were always aruging about things. He hardly ever camsto see them, he gave them no money, so they had to live on what his mom earned which wasn't very much, and he had begged, and begged for her to get him a scout uniform. She worked extra hours to save up enough money to buy him his unifrom, but it was just a waste of her money and her time. She did it to make him happy, but he wasn't happy.  
"Well anyway, i'd best be of to school" said Nick, as got up from the table and grabbed his blue backpack.  
"Have a good day" his mom shouted.  
"I will." Nick yelled back. Then he went out the door.  
'Oh mom, i hate having to lie to you. I really do, but i have no choice.'  
As Nick walked, he saw more kids from his school, some were giving him dirty looks, and he guessed the scouts had made up some story about him.  
Nick just sighed and kept walking not looking them in the eye.  
Then Nick felt himself being pushed from behind, he turned around to face a coyote called Alex who was in the same class as him. He was taller then Nick and he stood over him growling.  
"Is it true?" he asked "You attacked the scouts?"  
Nick began to tremble, as he shook his head "No i never attacked them, i never even touched them." he cried. He wasn't surprised the scouts had made up this story, they knew no one would believe him, and they used that to their advantage.  
Nick sighed he knew there really was no point in telling them he did nothing. So he simpy got up as walked away.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Alex yelled as the fox just walked away.  
'I attacked them?' he thought sadly. "That's what they're telling everyone?'  
Nick then arrived at the school gates, and walked in. Nick kept looking around hoping he would not bump into the scouts. As he continued to look around he noticed a lot of mammals were whispering and pointing at him.  
"Hey fox, feel good about yourself?" a jaguar asked.  
"Attacking inconnent mammals." A deer shook her head.  
Nick then began to wak faster, wanting to get inside. As he walked he didn't watch where he was going, and he bumped into something.  
"Oh sorry,are you alright?" a voice asked. Nick saw it a girl bunny about his age,she was wearing a blue t shirt and a pair of red pants.  
"Oh it's ok, it's my fault should have been looking where i was going." Nick smiled. as he helped pick up some books he had made her drop.  
"Thanks" the bunny said. "My names Judy by the way" she shook his paw.  
"I'm Nick." he smiled, "so you new here? I don't believe i've seen you around before."  
Judy smiled and nodded "Yep, I moved here last week, I come from bunny burrow, but my dad got offered a job here in zootopia."  
"Cool so how do you like it here so far?" Nick asked. Talking to this bunny really made him feel better, he almost forgot all his troubles untill.  
"Hey bunny" a voice yelled. Both Nick and Judy turned to see who it was. It was Alex the same coyote from before.  
"Hello, can i help you?" she asked as if she was working in a shop.  
Alex frowned at the bunny. "Look, I know you're new here, so I guess you don't know, but that fox." he pointed at Nick,"Attacked some prey mammals last night."  
Nick gulped and looked at Judy with pleading eyes. "No I never did." he said.  
Judy nodded and turned back to the coyote. "And did these mammals have any prove?" she asked. "Any scars or anything, any brusies?"  
Nick looked shocked, he expected her to turn around and walk away or something.  
Alex remained slient "Well no but." he began before he was intruppted.  
"Well you can't just believe something without any prove." Judy told him. She then grabbed Nick by the paw. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'd best be of to class." she said  
As they walked away Judy looked at Nick. "Nick do you know who made up those rumors?" she asked.  
"I do." Nick nodded, looking down at the floor. "But there isn't much I can really do, everyone will still believe them over me. I mean look at me, i'm a fox." he sighed  
"Oh Nick." Judy said sadly, "you can't allow them to do this."  
Nick didn't reply untill they came to class. "Uh well here we are." Nick said "Our class."  
Judy frowned a bit "Really Nick, you need to report this, are you really going to allow them to ruin your live?" she asked.  
"They already did that." Nick said, and they didn't need to spread rumours around to do either."  
"What do you mean?" Judy asked.  
Nick shook his head sadly. "It doesn't matter lets go in." he said.  
They both walked into the classroom and walked to the desk.  
"Does anyone sit here?" she asked pointing to the des next to Nick's.  
"No." Nick simply said. "Judy sat herself now."  
"Well now that we're all settled, I have an announcement to make." said the teacher, a bear bear named Mr Grizzepike. he was wearing a pair of balck pants, a white shirt and a red tie. He also had a pair of glasses on. "Now young bunny, would you care to introduce yourself?" he asked her.  
Judy got up out of her chair. "Well my names judy, and I just moved here from bunny burrow last week."  
"Ah bunnyburrow, I have been there once." the teacher grinned. "It was many years ago, but I recall it being such a lovely place. Anyhow thank you Judy p,ease seat down, and we shall get on with our work."  
"Now yesterday we were talking about what we wanted to do when we grew up, and yes children I know many of you are thinking you're too young to be thinking about these things, but the day will come as soon as you think, where you will all be adults having to earn your own money." He paused for a moment, as he looked at the children. "Now some of you said you wanted to be thing like teachers and firefighters. Some of you said you weren't too sure about what you wished to be, which is fine after all there are plently of job oppurtunies out there, sometimes it can be difficult to find the one you are looking for. It took my years to figure out i wanted to become a teacher, I tried many other jobs before this. Now Nick." he addressed the young fox.  
"Yes sir?" he asked  
"I believe you had a bit of trouble deciding on what you want to be, so how about ti, you have anything in mind?"  
"No sorry sir, i'm not really sure what I could do." Nick said  
"You can do anything Nick, you just have to work hard for it. What about you Judy, do you have any ideas about what you want to do?" he asked.  
"Well I want to be a police officer, so I can help make the world a better place." she said.  
The whole classroom untill someone laughed Judy and Nick turned around to see a hyenea.  
"Now George, we don't laugh at what mammals wish to do, we spoke about this yesterday." he frowned.  
george stopped laughing, but still smirked at the bunny.  
[After class]  
"Ok class, break time" Mr Grizzlepike said  
Everyone then got up from their desk and walked out of the door.  
Judy walked with Nick "So Nick, you didn't answer my question before." she said in a firm tone. "Who are these guys were spreaded the rumors about you?"  
Nick sighed knowing this bunny wouldn't give up. "Ok yesterday, I was going to join the junior ranger scouts. It was my dream, but when I was giving the oath. They" he stopped and looked away from Judy.  
"Nick?" Judy asked looking worried.  
"They put a muzzle on me." Nick sniffed.  
"A muzzle?" Judy whispered.  
Nick couldn't believe it. He hadn't even know this bunny for a day yet, but still he was telling her his secret, something which had couldn't even tell his own mother.  
"Nick, i'm so sorry, so they muzzled you, and then had the nerve to say you attacked them?" she growled  
Nick sadly nodded "Yes, and because i'm a fox, they knew no one would believe me." he sighed.  
"Nick can you show me the scouts?" she asked. "I wish to have a word with them."  
"WHAT?" Nick yelled "Judy you can't, they'll" he began  
Judy put her paw on Nick's shoulder and smiled kindly at him. "Hey no worries, I have a plan." she winked  
Well thats this chapter next time Judy confronts the scouts, also will Nick tell his mom what happned?


End file.
